


Disturbing Interviews

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both an AU and Real Keith Present in different chapters, Gen, This is an AU!Pidge, chapter four has an AU!Pirate Shiro, hints at military interogation, hints at sexual slavery, mention of destruction of alternate earth, mentions of alternate world, the lance in Chapter two is AU!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The remaining four Paladins from the Negative Yellow Cascade are interviewed
Series: Cascades [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Disturbing Interviews  
Part One of Four

He entered the room where the latest quantum double of his daughter was sitting dressed in Atlas work out sweats. He was glad she’d changed out of that dress since Matt had told him and his wife what it meant. She looked up at him with an unreadable gaze. “You look a great deal like my father but your not him,” she said in a strange tone. “I suppose you’re here to try to comfort me after my horrible treatment?” She then snorted, “Don’t bother I wasn’t in the dress because I was a pleasure slave not this time at least, I was in it so I could make sure I was there for the show.”

“Show?” He asked thrown by the fact that she had confirmed their worst fears and dismissed them in the same breath. He saw her staring at him in a calculating way. “I have already shown you the data that proves you are here to stay there is no reason to avoid mentioning details from your world.”

“Sure there is,” she said after a moment. “It hasn’t escaped my notice that you have Galra on board and they might not like what I have to say.” She said and the way she had said Galra gave him an idea of what she meant. He knew his daughter well enough to get that she hated the Galra in a way she rarely hated anything. “But to answer your question my branch of the resistance had managed to infect the Galra Sentry Control system on Earth with a virus that would turn them against their masters and make them kill every one with even a drop of Galra blood.” She looked straight at him. “I was at the party to watch when they killed the fat Galra Govonor who was in charge of Earth.” He felt himself freeze as he recalled that an alternate version of him had used a similar plan once. She seemed to catch how that disturbed him, “wow that seems to really bother you, why is that?” She gave him an unreadable look then.

“The first Cascade we experienced, revealed that in their universe I used a similar strategy,” he said figuring their was no point in hiding it from her. “I am told the death toll was astronomical.” He didn’t like the fact that he could easily imagine the mindset required to do that.

“Good for that other you then,” this new Katie said after a moment and that disturbed him. “So what happens to me now?” She asked after a moment. “I’m not stupid there is no way you’re going to let me go free to do what I’d like to do so I want to know what my captivity is going to be like.”

“Eventually we hope to allow you the freedom to be a citizen of Earth or the Coaltion,” he said deciding to be honest. “Short term however you will be transported to another facility to try to iron things out.” He knew they’d have to watch this one though because he wouldn’t be surprised if she was dangerous at least to any Galra she encountered.

“You think I want to go around killing Galra don’t you,” she said after a moment. “You’re a lot like my dad was before they killed him.” She studied him a bit. “You don’t have to worry about your allies, oh I will kill any Galra that comes near me but it’s a big universe and besides as long as this Earth is free I am perfectly willing to retire there and live out the rest of my life among my own kind far from any Galra.”

“Our Earth is part of a coalition government including several Galra factions,” he said as bluntly as he could. “You will not be allowed to simply execute people because you dislike them.” He fixed as stern a glare as he could at her. “You will have to respect every individual’s right to life.”

She stared at him in shock. “You mean to tell me that even after Galra invaded Earth their may be some of them walking around on our planet?” He was slightly surprised that she knew about the Galra invasion of Earth. “The people of this universe are suicidaly stupid it seems.” She stared at him, “You might as well just kill me because I will never accept any society that tolerates those monsters.” He started to say something in response but she just glared at him and said, “We are done talking just send me back to my room.”

He should have figured she would react that way, “Perhaps in time you’ll come to understand this is a different universe.” He said and motioned for the guard to come in. “Regardless until you do I am afraid you’ll have to be contained for your own and the safety of others.” He would need to arrange for therapy for her because he had a pretty good idea why she hated the Galra so much. 

He left the interview room after the guard showed her out and was surprised to find Kolivan had been observing. “Kolivan, is there is a reason you were observing that interview?” He wasn’t exactly thrilled since he’d wanted to interview her alone.

“I encountered her earlier after she was first brought on board and her reaction made me curious,” Kolivan said after a moment which meant that the Galra she’d seen had been him. “I have seen victims of my people like her before, it will be difficult to convince her to live peacefully.” 

“True but I have to hope that she is enough like my daughter that we can help her,” he said and frowned. “I will arrange for some therapy but it will be a long hard road for her and we can only do so much because she’s going to be fixated on the differences.”

“There is another matter to consider,” Kolivan said after a moment. “You will need to decide if she should be told that her universe’s Earth will have been destroyed if the plan she mentioned succeeded.” He felt his blood freeze. 

“What do you mean?” He asked in shock that Kolivan would even bring it up. “We already know from the doubles on Olkari that such a plan is possible and effective no matter how monstrous the results.” He couldn’t see how it could work in universe and not in another.

“The version of you in the Olkarian universe infected the Galra Command system ship and the virus was disseminated throughout the Galra Empire,” Kolivan said after a moment. “Everywhere was affected at once their plan would be limited to a single planet.” He looked grim, “In response to an uprising of that level the Galra Empire would simply raze a planet’s surface as the population had proven too dangerous to be allowed to live; need I remind you that Earth was annihilated in the Olkarian universe in retaliation.” He froze at that mention because he had forgotten the Olkari doubles caused so little disruption that it was easy to forget the details of their universe. “I bring it up because it will be difficult to keep it form her unless you take steps to isolate her completely now.”

“I don’t know if we can keep it from her,” he said after a moment. “People talk after all, we’d have to keep her completely isolated and that wouldn’t do her mental health any favors.” He could tell Kolivan already knew that but didn’t have any solution to offer. He thought about the alternate Lance perhaps he would prove more stable. “Perhaps one of the others from her world will be able to give us a clue how to handle this situation.” It was all he could hope for.


	2. Chapter 2

Disturbing Interviews  
Part Two of Four

He walked in just after Kolivan watching how the newest Lance reacted to the large Galra. He had already been informed about everything said by the other Pidge and he was curious if Lance was going to be that hostile. “Figure’s they’d send you and a Galra to question me Keith,” Lance said with a snort. “You know I really used to hate you and your stupid mullet.” He shook himself and then sighed, “I heard you questioned that psycho Pidge so your probably expecting me to be just as bad.”

“Perhaps you should start at the beginning where you there when I rescued Shiro on your world?” He asked figuring that would give them a good starting place. He could tell that it surprised Lance that he asked that.

“Yeah, I was there and so was Pidge back when I thought she was a guy,” Lance said shaking his head. “All of us spent a few days at your shack trying to figure out our next move when suddenly the Garrison showed up in force and arrested us all.” He saw Lance seem wistful for a second before his face hardened. “We were separated and sent to different locations to be interrogated but they didn’t get around to any heavy tactics because a few days later your people showed up.” He looked directly at Kolivan then. “The whole world went to hell and I eventually hooked up with the main resistance, I have no idea what happened to anyone else other than Pidge and I only heard horror stories about her splinter faction.” So the alternate Pidge belonged to a splinter faction of the resistance and not just another branch as she said.

“What were you doing just before you were brought here?” Kolivan asked after a moment. The look Lance turned on him was not pleasant but he seemed to calm himself quickly. He could tell that unlike their Lance this one thought things through completely before he spoke.

“Helping steal as many ships as we could in case those fanatics managed to pull off their plan and got Earth exterminated,” Lance finally said. “We’d already stolen one of the large slave transports and hid it out by Jupiter but we knew we needed as many ships as possible to get enough humans off world to save the human race if we failed to stop her faction’s attack.”

“You were aware that her factions actions would lead to the end of your world,” Kolvian asked even though Lance had just said that. “How did you come by that knowledge?” He had to admit it was a good question.

“Unlike her extremist group the main resistance went looking for help wherever it could find it including off world groups they warned us that if Earth became too big a nuisance we’d be wiped out.” He looked grim, “We warned them but they made it clear they were going to kill every Galra on Earth no matter what so we turned our goal to preserving the human race if we couldn’t stop them.” He looked straight at Kolvian, “We should have been fighting the Galra Empire the smart way instead all our efforts had to be put against that brigade of stupid psychos.” He shook himself, “So what happens to me now?”

“You’ll be sent to another facility to make sure your not a threat and then you’ll probably be allowed to settle down some where and live the rest of your life in peace,” he said already figuring that this Lance wouldn’t be trustworthy in a fight but unlike the Pidge from his world might actually settle down.

“That would be nice,” Lance said after a moment. “however, I do have one request I don’t want to see this worlds or any other version of my family.” He looked away, “I just want to find a quiet place to live by myself without any ghosts from my world it’s hard enough not knowing if we managed to save the human race without seeing folks who look like my family walking around.”

“We can inform them of your decision and you won’t have to see any of them,” he said figuring ti was for the best. “You can of course always change your mind later,” he got the feeling this Lance wouldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Disturbing Interviews  
Part Three of Four

He glanced over at Krolia as the alternate Keith entered still wearing the Blade suit that he’d been in when he arrived. “Do you know who I am?” Krolia asked before he could say anything. He had been surprised when she volunteered to come given her attitude toward the Olkari double of Keith.

“Your an alternate version of my mother,” Keith said looking at her. “And that’s a really stupid looking arm the alternate version of Shiro has.” He ignored the remark about his arm and focused on the differences between this Keith and his own. There was no scar on his face and his build was slightly smaller.

“We need to map out the differences between your world and ours,” he said figuring it would be a good place to start. “We know from Lance that the Garrison arrested you, him, Pidge and my counterpart at your shack so can you tell us what happened after?”

“Not much to tell really,” the alternate Keith said. “I was taken to a facility and interrogated and then the Galra showed up so I escaped in the confusion.” He looked away, “I managed to learn where our Shiro was being held and tried to make my way there only to learn the Galra had completely destroyed that base and as far as anyone knew everyone in it.” He looked toward the door. “Turns out our Shiro survived some how but I only learned that when I was brought here.” He could tell that this Keith wanted to know how his counterpart survived. 

He made a note to inform whoever was going to question his alternate self to find out how he so they could let this Keith know since they were still keeping them quarantined from each other. “How did you come to join the Blade,” Krolia asked as the next line of questioning.

“I ended up working with a resistance group for a few months and then our cell got captured and we were taken to be interrogated,” Keith looked grim then. “While there they discovered I was part Galra and something about me set off a red flag and I was sent to a druid for further evaluation.” He looked down, “you got wind of it and showed up, saved me and wanted to send me to the blade.” He sighed, “I insisted on going back for my resistance group but when we arrived they’d all been executed.” He looked over at Krolia, “you then hacked the main frame to report that I had been executed with them after all one more insurgent death didn’t matter to the Galra.” He sighed, “there was nothing left for me on Earth then so I went with you to the blade where I spent a few years training and then rejoined the fight.”

“And what where you doing just before you were brought here?” He could tell Krolia seemed concerned and disturbed about something so he would end the interview for now with the final question so they could have time to regroup.

“I was on my way to attempt to establish contact with the Paladins of Voltron to offer our aide,” the alternate Keith said. “Allura of Altea was known to not be very open to meeting with Galra so I was being sent because I don’t look it.” Their own Allura had issues with the Blade at first so that made perfect sense given what they knew of this unniverses Allura. The alternate Keith then looked straight at them, “I need to know what happens to me now?”

“For now you’ll be sent to another facility until we can safely allow you to find a place in our universe,” Krolia said. “I do have to inform you that our Blade will most likely not be willing to consider you a potential member.”

“That isn’t surprising, I know what we are like and I can’t imagine it being that different between universes,” the alternate Keith said and then looked straight at him. “I would like to ask to speak to the Shiro from my own universe as soon as possible.”

“It might take a while to arrange but I’ll do my best,” he volunteered. It was important they keep there from being a repeat of the last arrivals of this type. Their autonomy in making first contact and evaluation depended on them not screwing up too much. 

They finished up and then sent him back with the guards. Once they were alone he turned toward Krolia, “You seemed disturbed when he brought up how he joined the Blade?” 

“It was the knowledge that I most likely never saw my son in that world again,” Krolia said after a moment. “His word choice about me wanting to send him to the blade and then the mention of years of training,” she said looking uncomfortable, “it means he had a far more traditional training period then our Keith did.” She looked down, “in those circumstances I would not be allowed to get to know my son or even have much of a relationship with him for securities sake.” He didn’t know what to say in reply to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disturbing Interviews  
Part Four of Four

She watched as the black and white haired Shiro settled himself down in front of her and Matt Holt. Of the three alternate versions of Shiro they had met two still had the hair he’d sported when they originally met implying that they were still in their original body. “We need to ask you some questions if you don’t mind?” Matt asked the man sitting in front of her.

“Even if I did mind it wouldn’t matter,” the Shiro said with a dismissive shrug. “After all you’ve got all the power here.” There was an edge to his voice that made it clear he didn’t fully trust them. “So ask your questions.”

“We know you were taken prisoner at Keith’s desert shack and taken to a Garrison facility that was eventually destroyed by the Galra,” she said pausing briefly. “How did you survive it’s destruction and how did you end up a pirate?”

“What makes you think I’m a pirate,” Shiro said defensively. She glanced at Matt who seemed unsure so she nodded. They’d debated how to confront him about the tattoos on his flesh and blood arm that the medical exam had revealed. Coran had recognized them as belonging to a very old style of piracy tattoos. Coran had also informed him that intelligence said the group in this universe was wiped out by Sendak in the early days of his building his faction to seize their ships and supplies.

“During the medical check up to make sure you weren’t carrying any pathogens, we saw your arm,” Matt said after a moment. “An associate of ours is well versed in information on long lasting pirate factions and he recognized what those mean.”

The alternate Shiro stared at them clearly weighing if he should confirm that those tattoos marked him not just as a pirate belonging to a group that had along history but a high ranking one. “It isn’t that hard the Galra tracked me to the base, they wanted their champion back and gave the commanders the choice of turning me over and being allowed to surrender or killing everyone on the base and taking me.” 

She guessed based on what the alternate Keith had mentioned that the humans refused to hand him over. “So of course they chose to hand me over but the Galra in charge didn’t keep his word.” She was a bit surprised by that. “They loaded me onto transport carrying spoils from the early days of the invasion and sent it back toward Galra space but it never arrived.” He seemed thoughtful, “I was recognized by the pirate group that did the raid so and they though having the champion among them could increase their notoriety.”

“Why didn’t you eventually go back to your home world to fight for it’s freedom?” She asked after a moment. She couldn’t understand why any version of Shiro would have chosen not to go back to Earth to fight for it. 

“One fighter back on Earth wouldn’t make much of a difference but where I was I had far more means to hurt the Galra,” Shiro said after a moment. “Plus I wanted to find our world’s Matt and Sam Holt.” 

“Did you ever find us,” Matt asked clearly curious and she knew it was because of that world’s version of his sister. It was not pleasant to see how broken and dangerous that Pidge had become and he was clearly curious if his other self had tried to help her.

“I found you, but your father was publicly executed once he’d taught the Galra everything useful he knew,” Shiro said looking at Matt with an odd look. “Afterwards you went to Earth for a while and then came back to space since there was nothing left for him on Earth.” She was a bit surprised by that but it fit with what we knew. “While he was there he looked up some names for me to see if the few people I really cared about where still alive and supposedly none were.” 

She thought about that world’s Keith who had given Shiro up for dead and had his own death faked by his mother. She looked over at Matt to see him looking uncomfortable. “Can you tell us what you were doing just before you were brought here?”

“Celebrating a successful raid on one of the biggest Galra warehouses in Earth’s sector,” the alternate Shiro said. “The information that led to us pulling it off was acquired by the Earth Resistance as payment for our services in finding them a sheltered isolated world to establish a free human colony.”  
She on some level wasn’t surprised that all of them seem to still be interconnected they might not be the Paladins of Voltron in their world but their fates still seemed to be linked in strange ways. “I assume that’s everything you need and now I just wait till you send me somewhere else.”

“How do you know that we’ll be sending you some where else?” Matt asked before she could. She shared his concern they had been kept separate so none of the others could have told him.

“Some of the guards were talking about hoping they didn’t get assigned to go with us,” the Pirate Shiro said. “You should make sure that the guards don’t talk to each other on duty if you want to keep us from over hearing.” She didn’t comment but that was definitely something they’d have to do in the future. So far this group seemed to be under control but they had no idea about the next ones.

The End


End file.
